Adventures of Superman (serie de televisión)
Adventures of Superman fue una serie de televisión estadounidense basada en el cómic, los personajes y los conceptos creados en 1938 por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, tuvo una duración de seis temporadas y ciento cuatro (104) episodios de media hora. El programa fue la primera serie de televisión en presentar a Superman y comenzó a rodarse en 1951 en California. Patrocinado por el fabricante de cereales Kellogg's, la televisión sindicada muestra disputas respecto a la fecha inicial y final de transmisión de la serie, pero en general son aceptadas el 19 de septiembre de 1952 a 28 de abril de 1958. Las dos primeras temporadas del show fueron filmadas en blanco y negro y de la temporada tres a la seis fueron filmadas en color. Descripción Las Aventuras de Superman generalmente empleaba efectos visuales avanzados para televisión de la época, y, aunque el programa no ganó importantes premios, fue popular entre su público y sigue siendo popular hoy en día. Su tema de apertura, conocido como La marcha de Superman, se ha convertido en un clásico en su género y es instantáneamente reconocible por los fans de Superman. En 1976, fue publicado el libro Superman: From Serial to Cereal, y en 1987 episodios seleccionados de la serie fueron puestos en el mercado. George Reeves interpretaba a Clark Kent/Superman, con Jack Larson como Jimmy Olsen, John Hamilton como Perry White, y Robert Shayne como el Inspector Henderson. Phyllis Coates interpretó a Lois Lane en la primera temporada y Noel Neill desde la segunda temporada (1953). La serie mostraba a Superman batallando contra maleantes, mafiosos, y otros villanos de ficción en la ciudad de Metrópolis mientras permanecía "fuera de acción" como el tranquilo reportero del Daily Planet, Clark Kent. Los colegas de Kent, Lois Lane y Jimmy Olsen se encontraban a menudo en situaciones peligrosas, que sólo podían resolverse con la oportuna intervención de Superman. Creación thumb|left|254px|Superman and the Mole Men La película Superman and the Mole Men se utilizó como episodio piloto para Adventures of Superman serie que fue dirigida entre otros por Lee Sholem, Tommas Carr o George Blair. Aunque en 1951 se filmaron algunos episodios, no fue hasta 1953 cuando se empezaron a emitir en televisión. El reparto inicial de 1951 era el mismo que el de la película, con George Reeves como Superman y Phyllis Coates como Lois Lane. Pero cuando quisieron rodar nuevos episodios en 1953, Phyllis Coates ya estaba comprometida para otra serie y el papel de Lois Lane pasó a Noel Neill que ya había interpretado a Lois en los seriales cinematográficos de 1948 y 1950 junto a Kirk Alyn. Esta serie constó de 104 capítulos divididos en tres temporadas. 52 capítulos se emitieron en blanco y negro y 52 en color entre 1953 y 1958. En la segunda temporada de "Adventures of Superman" se rebajó el contenido violento de los guiones que se fueron acercando poco a poco a los comic books clásicos y en la tercera el propio George Reeves dirigió alguno de los capítulos finales. Argumento thumb|202px|George Reeves como Superman Superman libraba batallas con gangsters, matones, científicos locos y peligros no humanos como asteroides, los robots, y el mal funcionamiento de las máquinas radiactivas. En el primer episodio se muestra, la infancia de Superman, la destrucción del planeta Krypton, su llegada a la Tierra, y su cuidado en una granja por una pareja. Ninguno de los enemigos de Superman conocidos, como Brainiac o Lex Luthor apareció en el programa de televisión, excepto Sr Zero, una hombre miniatura de Marte a resemblanza del enemigo del cómic Mr Mxyzptlk, que hizo una aparición en un quinto episodio de la temporada. El elemento más importante incorporado en el show creado a partir de la mitología del superhéroe es la vulnerabilidad a la Kryptonita. En varios episodios en el transcurso del desarrollo del programa figura el metal como una parte de la trama. Otro de los elementos consignados a partir de la mitología a la serie de televisión era la sospecha de Lois Lane con respecto a la verdadera identidad de Clark Kent y su entusiasmo romántico con Superman. Producción En 1951, el expositor y productor películas B Robert L. Lippert presentó un largometraje de 67 minutos de duración en blanco y negro con George Reeves y Phyllis Coates llamado Superman and The Mole Men con guion de Robert Maxwell (como Richard Fielding) y la dirección de Lee Sholem. La película impulsó la primera temporada de televisión que entró producción en agosto y septiembre del mismo año. Sin embargo la producción de la serie fue suspendida y permaneció fuera del aire hasta que la empresa alimenticia Kellog's entró como patrocinante en septiembre de 1952, debido a que la empresa había hecho anteriormente lo mismo con la serie de Superman en radio. El éxito de la serie fue una completa sorpresa para el elenco. Jack Larson recuerda haberse encontrado en Nueva York cuando fue tomado totalmente fuera de guardia por su nueva fama. En cuanto a la primera película, "Mole Men" fue editado en una historia de dos partes titulada "The Unknown People" y fue televisado a finales de la primera temporada, el único capítulo en dos partes en la historia de la serie. Después del rodaje de la primera temporada la actriz Phyllis Coates había contraído otros compromisos y no regresó como Lois Lane para la segunda temporada. Noel Neill (quien había desempeñado el personaje en el serial para cine protagonizado por Kirk Alyn) tomó el papel, y quedó en el mismo hasta que la serie fue cancelada. El núcleo del reparto se mantuvo con Phillips Tead ocasionalmente uniéndose a los habituales en las últimas temporadas como el personaje recurrente, profesor Pepperwinkle. Para promover y divulgar el espectáculo, el elenco de Reeves, Larson y Hamilton pudieron hacer dinero adicional por aparecer en comerciales de Kellogg's en la segunda temporada. Sin embargo, Noel Neill apareció con ellos, porque los patrocinadores estaban preocupados de que en las escenas apareciese Clark Kent desayunando con Lois Lane lo cual sería demasiado sugestivo (si bien no parecieron preocuparse porque Kent apareciese desayunando con Jimmy Olsen). Desde el principio, la serie fue filmada como una película serial con actores principales usando el mismo vestuario durante las tomas para agilizar los tiempos de filmación y los horarios además de ahorrar en costos presupuestarios. Por ejemplo, todas las escenas que tenían lugar en la "oficina" de Perry White eran filmadas una detrás de otra, para la futura colocación en diversos episodios, lo que a menudo era confuso para los actores. Presupuesto adicional se ahorraba al utilizar la oficina de Clark como la de Lois con un simple cambio de tapices, por lo tanto se prescindía de construir un set adicional. Otros cortes se usaron, en la última temporada, por ejemplo, son pocas las escenas que se realizaron en exteriores, se realizaron episodios que se filmaron casi en su totalidad en el estudio. El presupuesto para la serie era relativamente bajo, con un promedio de de US$ 15.000 por episodio. Los actores recibían 200 dólares por episodio, algunos historiadores del programa y Jack Larson han indicado que el elenco tuvo que hacer reiteradas peticiones a los productores para que se les diera un aumento de US$ 50, o dejarían la producción. El traje de Superman usado por Reeves era marrón (para el rojo), gris (para el azul), y blanco (para el amarillo), de forma que fueran "leídos" correctamente los tonos de gris adecuado en la televisión a blanco y negro. En los episodios que de filmaron en color, la proyección monocromática hacía casi indistinguibles los tonos de gris del nuevo traje de Reeves. Reparto thumb|277px|Elenco de la serie El Superman del programa de radio, Bud Collyer, sintió que era demasiado viejo (a los 43) para desempeñar el papel de la televisión y era, en cualquier caso, de un tipo físico completamente diferente al personaje. Kirk Alyn, que había desempeñado Superman en dos seriales para cine, dijo que había rechazado el papel por temor al encasillamiento. Los productores de la serie manifestaron que nunca fueron considerados seriamente para la temporada inicial ni Alyn ni sus co-estrellas Noel Neill, Tommy Bond, o Pierre Watkin, (que más tarde fue considerado para el papel de Perry White). * George Reeves como Superman * Phyllis Coates como Lois Lane (Temporada 1) * Noel Neill como Lois Lane (Temporadas 2-6) * Jack Larson como Jimmy Olsen * John Hamilton como Perry White Locaciones thumb|left|202px|El E. Clem Wilson como el Daily Planet Aventuras de Superman comenzó a filmarse en los RKO Pathe-Studios (más tarde, Desilu Studios) en Culver City, California, en agosto-septiembre de 1951. Los episodios costaban cerca de US$ 15.000 la pieza, un programa de bajo presupuesto en todos los sentidos entonces o ahora. En 1953-1954, el show fue filmado en California Studios, y, en 1955, en los Estudios Chaplin. En 1956-57, el show fue filmado en ZIV Studios. La toma que estableció al edificio del Daily Planet en la primera temporada fue el E. Clem Wilson Building en Los Ángeles mientras que el Carnation Milk Company Building a pocas cuadras al este sirvió como entrada frontal del Daily Planet. La mayoría de los exteriores eran tomas de archivo de Culver City, el valle de San Fernando y el obeservatorio Griffith. Aparte de algunos clips de la ciudad de Nueva York en "Superman on Earth", la mayoría, si no todos los clips de las acciones utilizadas para representar Metropolis son de la zona de Los Ángeles. Efectos thumb|253px|Escena de vuelo de Reeves como Superman Si bien considerados simples por los parámetros actuales, los efectos de vuelo de las Aventuras de Superman eran bastante adelantados para su época. El vuelo de Superman se realizaba en tres fases: el despegue, vuelo y aterrizaje. Cables y alambres fueron utilizados para las tomas de Superman a principios de la filmación pero cuando Reeves estuvo cerca de sufrir una concusión en "The Ghost Wolf", los cables e hilos se dejaron de lado y se trajo un trampolín. Reeves corría en pantalla, se impulsaba con el trampolín que estaba fuera de cámara (a veces por encima de la cámara), hacia una colchoneta o relleno. El trampolín tenía fuerza suficiente, junto con la manipulación sutil cámara, para hacer que se viese como si, de hecho, despegaba. Las escenas de vuelo se lograron a través de una cantidad relativamente pequeña de material que se utilizó en las secuencias repetidas veces. Las típicas escenas de la técnica se lograban con Reeves extendido sobre dispositivo tipo espátula ajustado a su torso y piernas, operado con un contrapeso como una jirafa de micrófono. Reeves fue filmado en ocasiones delante una pantalla con imágenes aéreas proyectadas en la parte posterior, o contra un fondo neutro que proporciona un mate que se combinaba ópticamente con una toma aérea. El fondo del vuelo se cambiaba en función de las necesidades del episodio: nubes, edificios, etc. Las técnicas de los aterrizajes se lograban con Reeves saltando desde una escalera fuera de cámara o balanceándose desde una barra horizontal. Cancelación Los productores tenían previsto continuar las Aventuras de Superman en 1959, por dos años más, que empezarían a transmitirse en la temporada 1960. La muerte del actor John Hamilton inició el caos del plan. El actor Pierre Watkin, fue contratado para sustituir a Hamilton como "el hermano de Perry White" (Watkin había desempeñado el papel de Perry White en los dos seriales de Columbia, y había sido actor invitado en la serie). La repentina muerte de la estrella del show de George Reeves, en junio de 1959 no parecía ser el final de la serie, al menos a los ojos de los productores. Cuando Jack Larson regresó de Europa después de la muerte de Reeves, los productores propusieron que la serie podría continuar como "Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen", con más atención al personaje interpretado por Larson, interpretado frente a un "Superman", que sería un compuesto de tomas existentes previas de George Reeves y un doble de aspecto similar filmado desde atrás. Larson rechazó la idea de plano, y la serie fue finalmente eliminada. Vídeos thumb|center|250px|Presentación de la serie Curiosidades *George Reeves el actor que interpretó el personaje de Superman se sintió tan cómodo en la serie que la cancelación de la misma le dejó en un estado depresivo, incapaz de reorientar su carrera y de desprenderse del éxito que había cosechado. * La película Superman and the Mole Men dirigida por Lee Sholem y protagonizada por el mismo George Reeves como Superman, pasó a incorporarse a esta serie en su primera temporada, integrando los episodios número 25 y 26 con el nuevo título de The Unknown People. * Las 2 primeras temporadas, las más específicamente cinematográficas se rodaron en blanco y negro y las 4 siguientes en color. * La actriz Phyllis Coates (Lois Lane) fue sucedida por Noel Neill para la segunda temporada de esta serie, y fue esta última quien había interpretado a Lois Lane en el serial para el cine ¨Superman¨ de 1948. * Jack Larson (Jimmy Olsen) se convirtió en un exitoso escritor de series de TV. * La kryptonita aparece por primera vez en la tercera temporada, en el episodio 6. Curiosamente es presentada como un material sintético recreado por un científico, y es en forma de metal, no cristales como siempre se ha representado. * En el episodio 7 de la tercera temporada la radiación que infecta a Clark es radiación Gamma. La misma que transforma a Bruce Banner en Hulk. El caso es que Hulk es un personaje creado en 1962 y este episodio es de 1953, así que quizá fuera una fuente de inspiración. * Al final del episodio 8 de la temporada 3, un quiosquero le regala a Jimmy un cómic del Hombre de Acero, más precisamente el Superman #83 de Julio-Agosto de 1953. * En el episodio 12, “''Pánico en el cielo''”, vemos un detalle muy curioso: Clark llega a casa, con amnesia, y abre accidentalmente su armario secreto revelando varias camisetas de Superman. Esto es raro porque hasta la post-crisis (desde 1986) el traje de Superman era único e indestructible, así que no concuerda que tenga varios recambios en el armario. También hay que destacar el fallo enorme que supone que el científico del observatorio advierta a Superman del peligro de la posibilidad de kryptonita en el asteroide, cuando se supone que nadie sabe de la existencia de la misma ni de sus efectos en Superman (episodio 6). * Hay un episodio de la serie Lois & Clark que parece muy inspirado en el de episodio “Pánico en el cielo”, o bien homenajearlo. Es el episodio 12 de la primera temporada, “Y todo tembló”, en el que Superman también pierde la memoria tras chocar contra un enorme asteroide. Categoría:A a la Z Categoría:Series de TV